glee_un_trofeo_masfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Capitulo 3
(El episodio comienza con toda la gente saliendo de sus salones, Katherine se dirigió a su casillero, sin darse cuenta que un chico que le estuvo hechando el ojo toda la clase, la comenzó a seguir, para hablarle) Katherine-(Cierra su casillero) Andrew-(Ed Westwick) Hola chica Katherine-Rayos, me espantaste Andrew-Tú eres Katherine Stevenson, no es así? Katherine-...Claro Andrew-Perdón por espantarte así, permíteme presentarme, soy Andrew Matthew Green...solo quiero que me digas Andrew Katherine-Bueno...un gusto conocerte Andrew Andrew-Rayos, ni haberlo pensado, eres más hermosa cuando no te estoy viendo desde la lejanía de mi banca hasta la tuya, cuando te veo de cerca tu rostro se ve más bello de lo que me imaginaba Katherine-...Eres muy dulce Andrew, gracias por el sermón Andrew-Aún no terminó, mira...quería preguntarte sí...quisieras ir conmigo al baile de bienvenida esta noche, sé que aún no te he visto pero...sé que utilizes lo que ultilizes de vestido te verás preciosa (Se acerca un poco más a ella) Katherine-Es muy lindo de tu parte, pero ya tengo pareja, lo siento Andrew-Ah sí?...Y quién es ese suertudo que irá contigo y tendrá esa belleza tuya solo para él solo? Katherine-Bueno, ese es mi novio Andrew-Tienes novio? No me lo esperaba (No enserio, esa no me la esperaba .-.) pensaba que ningún hombre se había dado el valor de ser tu novio, presumir que eres toda suya mietras los demás mueren de envidia al verlos tomados de la mano y besándose, desde cuando están saliendo? Katherine-Tiene algo de tiempo, desde a mediados del penúltimo año de preparatoria Andrew-En la preparatoria podía tener todo, incluso las chicas que quisiera...eso no ha cambiado aún, pero ninguna de esas chicas era mi tipo, hasta donde yo supe, tenía como 7 acosadoras Katherine-Espera (Se aleja un poco de él) Eh-esto es incómodo apenas te conozco y...sí, un gusto conocerte, pero ya supe suficiente sobre tu vida por hoy y me habría gustado ir al baile contigo pero como ya te lo dije, tengo novio y no quiero traicionarlo, así que... Andrew-Claro, puedes irte si eso es lo que quieres Katherine-Ok...nos veremos luego (Se aleja) Andrew-(La mira irse)...Claro que sí (Katherine se alejó rápidamente, desconcertada y confundida, ese chico la había puesto muy nerviosa y por un momento la asustó, claro que se dio cuenta de que estaba coqueteando con ella, era más que obvio, afortunadamente cuando se alejó se encontró con alguien con el que tal vez podría hablar de la situación) Spencer-Qué fue eso? Katherine-Qué fue qué? (Nerviosa) Spencer-Qué fue eso que ví? Katherine-Qué fue lo que viste que pasó? Spencer-Lo que pasó Katherine-Entonces si viste lo que pasó, fue lo que en realidad pasó Spencer-Espera Katherine, ya nos estamos enredando .-. ...sabes porqué te estoy preguntando eso verdad? Katherine-Ese chico solo se me acercó y comenzó a coquetearme, se puso muy cerca de mí Spencer-Sí, eso lo ví, por eso pregunté Katherine-Me pidió que fuera al baile con él Spencer-Vale, entonces qué le dijiste? Katherine-Tú qué crees? Le dije que no, iré con Francisco Spencer-Bien dicho Katherine-Pero no creo que se detenga con eso Spencer-...Creeme, por más que quiera conseguirlo no podrá, entiendes? Tú quieres a Francis y eso no lo va a cambiar Katherine-(Suspira)...Está bien...sólo no se lo digas, aún no, está bien? Spencer-Vale ............... Mientras tanto (Mason estaba en el cuarto de Charlie, cargándolo en sus manos para acostarlo sin hacer ruido) Elena-Hey Mason-Sshh...ya está dormido Elena-Es muy lindo Mason-Lo sé (Sonríe) Elena-Oye, he visto que te has tomado todo esto muy enserio Mason-Jane está muy cansada, le dije que la ayudaría Elena-Lo sé, es solo...no irás al baile? Mason-Ya hablamos de esto, será la próxima vez, estaré ahí cuando nos presentes a tu padre (si es que no me asesina -.-') Elena-Te quedarás aquí con ella Mason-Estoy bien, sí? Mejor que nunca...desde que nació y lo tuve en mis brazos por primera vez...no he podido dejarlo solo, quiero asegurarme de que no le falte nada Elena-Ya hablas como esos típicos niños que dicen que cuando tengan hijos se asegurarán de que tengan lo que sus padres no les dieron Mason-...Bueno, por si no lo sabes, los padres de mí y Madison se enfoncaron más en el espectáculo que en ser padres y después se divorciaron Elena-...Y mi padre estuvo encarcelado por bastantes años Mason-...Agradezco que te preocupes pero estaré bien Elena-Es que nadie quiere que desperdiciaes tu vida Mason-(La toma de los hombros) Créeme Elena, no lo hago...confias en mí? Elena-...Está bien .......................... Esa noche En el baile :D (Música) Francis-The Harmony New Yorkers, ya tú sabes Mariah (Francis)-It's a new generation (Mr. Worldwide) Of party people Francis-Get on the floor, dale, get on the floor Red one Mariah-Let me introduce you to my party people in the club, huh Spencer-I'm loose, loose And everybody knows I get off the chain Baby it's the truth, it's the truth I'm like Inception I play with your brain So don't sleep or snooze I don't play no games so don't, don't, don't, Don't get it confused no 'Cause you will lose yeah Now, no pu-pu-pu-pu-pump it up And back it up like a Tonka truck Dale Madison-If you go hard you gotta get on the floor If you're a party freak then step on the floor Lisa-If you're an animal then tear up the floor Break a sweat on the floor Yeah we work on the floor Bree-Don't stop, keep it movin' Put your drinks up Kitty y Taylor-Pick your body up and drop it on the floor Let the rhythm change your world on the floor You know we're running shit tonight on the floor Elena con The Harmony New Yorkers-Brazil, Morocco, London to Ibiza Straight to LA, New York, Vegas to Africa Madison-Dance the night away Live your life and stay young on the floor Katherine (Francis)-Dance the night way Grab somebody drink a little more (Así me gusta, así me gusta, así me gusta) Madison y Katherine (Con The Harmony New Yorkers)-La la la la la la la la la la la la la la (Tonight we gon' be it on the floor) La la la la la la la la la la la la la la (Tonight we gon' be it on the floor) Greg-I know you got it Clap your hands on the floor Gregory-And keep on rockin' Rock it up on the floor Myron-If you're a criminal, kill it on the floor Greg, Gregory y Myron-Steal it quick on the floor, on the floor Roderick-Don't stop, keep it movin' Put your drinks up Skylart-It's getting ill It's getting sick on the floor Shannon-We never quit, we never rest on the floor Bree-If I ain't wrong we'd probably die on the floor Joey con The Harmony New Yorkers-Brazil, Morocco, London to Ibiza, Straight to LA, New York, Vegas to Africa Francis-Dance the night away Live your life and stay young on the floor Alistair (Francis)-Dance the night way Grab somebody drink a little more (Así me gusta, así me gusta, así me gusta) Joey, Alistair y Francis (Con The Harmny New Yorkers)-La la la la la la la la la la la la la la (Tonight we gon' be it on the floor) La la la la la la la la la la la la la la (Tonight we gon' be it on the floor) Taylor-That badonka donk Is like a trunk full of bass on an old school Chevy Seven tray donkey donk All I need is some vodka, some chonky konk And watch and she gon' get Donkey Kong Baby if you're ready for things to get heavy Sheldon-I get on the floor and act a fool if you let me dale Don't believe me just bet me My name ain't Keith but I see why you sweat me L.A. Miami New York Say no more get on the floor Madison y Katherine con The Harmony New Yorkers-La la la la la la la la la la la la la la Tonight we gon' be it on the floor La la la la la la la la la la la la la la Tonight we gon' be it on the floor La la la la la la la la la la la la la la Tonight we gon' be it on the floor Unos minutos después De fondo se escucha Paparazzi de Lady Gaga, mientras que Andrew estaba sentado en una silla viendo a todas las parejas bailando en la pista, realmente solo tenía la mira en una pareja, esperó a que Katherine se separara de Francis por unos segundos para acercarse a ella. Andrew-Sabía que estaba en lo correcto Kathernie-(Voltea) Perdona? Andrew-Sabía que estaba en lo correcto, utilizes el vestido que utilizes te ves hermosa esta noche Katherine-...Esta noche? Andrew-Mejor dicho todas las noches Katherine-...Lo siento, pero mi novio es boxeador y si te atrapa coqueteandome no le gustará nada (Se aleja) Andrew-(Se pone en su camino) Quieres verme la cara? Te ví en ese escenario con él, y también en la pista hace unos minutos antes de que se alejaran, parece como si no pudiera herir ni a una mariposa, sumándole que es unos centímetros más bajo que tú...o me equivoco? Katherine-...Sigue intentándolo (Trata de alejarse) Andrew-(La detiene) Como lo dice la canción, "Soy tu mayor admirador, te seguiré hasta que me ames" (I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me) Katherine-Dices que tenía como 7 acosadoras en preparatoria, más bien no será que tú eras el acosador de 7 chicas? Andrew-Vaya, esa no me esperaba de ti, no esperaba que una damisela como tú respondiera de ese modo a un caballero Katherine-No porque tengas un elegante smoking y un buen peinado, parecido como al de "Charles Bass", no significa que seas un caballero Andrew-Vaya, por lo menos estas admitiendo que soy elegante y guapo Katherine-Solo dije eso para no hacerte sentir mal Andrew-Lo sabía, estas llena de sorpresas para ser una damisela Katherine-Sabes? No puedo creer que en tan solo un día se te hayan acabado ideas para coquetear conmigo Andrew-Es porque trato de ahorrar unos cuantos para cuando seas mía Katherine-Cuando sea tuya? Andrew-Ese es mi objetivo ahora Katherine-Mucha suerte con eso Andrew-(Ríe) Oh Touché (Mientras comenzaba la música los 2 se alejaban por diferentes lados) (Durante la canción se muestran a varias parejas bailando com Taylor & Kitty, Elena & Greg y Joey & Lisa) Shannon-Stumbled around the block a thousand times You missed every call that I had tried So now I'm giving up A heartbreak in mid-December You don't give a fuck You never remember me While you're pulling on his jeans Getting lost in the big city Spencer-I was looking out our window Watching all the cars go Wondering if I'll see Chicago Or a sunset on the West Coast Or will I die in the cold Feeling blue and alone I wonder if you'll ever hear this song on your stereo Alistair y Mariah-I hope you get your ball room floor Your perfect house with rose red doors I'm the last thing you'd remember It's been a long lonely December I wish I'd known that less is more But I was passed out on the floor That's the last thing I remember It's been a long lonely December Mariah-Cast me aside to show yourself in a better light I came out grieving, barely breathing and you came out alright But I'm sure you'll take his hand I hope he's better than I ever could have been Roderick-My mistakes were not intentions this is a list of my confessions I couldn't say Pain is never permanent but tonight it's killing me Spencer y Roderick-I hope you get your ball room floor Your perfect house with rose red doors I'm the last thing you'd remember It's been a long lonely December I wish I'd known that less is more But I was passed out on the floor That's the last thing I remember It's been a long lonely December (Música) Alistair (Spencer)-I miss your face You're in my head There's so many things that I should have said A year of suffering, a lesson learned I miss your face (I miss your face) You're in my head (You're in my head) There's so many things that I should have said A year of suffering, a lesson learned Shannon y Mariah con Spencer, Alistair y Roderick-I hope you get your ball room floor Your perfect house with rose red doors I'm the last thing you'd remember It's been a long lonely December I wish I'd known that less is more But I was passed out on the floor That's the last thing I remember It's been a long lonely December (Cuando terminó la canción Joey y Lisa se fueron de la pista y se dirigieron a la mesa) Joey-Bailas muy bien, haces que te perdone por haber tardado en abrirme la puerta para llevarte, pensé que me dejaríasfrente a tu puerta Lisa-(Se sirve refresco) Eres un exagerado (Toma un sorbo) Fueron 15 minutos de retraso...tuve que convencer a mi papá de que me dejara ir contigo, es muy desconfiado Joey-Ya veo (La mira) Lisa-...Qué? Joey-Perdón que no te lo digera antes pero luces preciosa Lisa-...(Sonríe) Gracias Joey estaba a punto de hablar pero fue interrumpido por unas voces discutiendo, una de esas voces se le hizo conocida y por eso volteó, sin saber que esos chicos eran Andrew y Francis. Andrew-No me toques! Lisa-Qué está pasando hayá? Joey-Una voz se me hizo conocida (Se acercan) Francis-Quién te crees tú para hablarme así?! Katherine-Por favor, dejen de discutir, esto es ridículo! Andrew-No puede ser que esta persona sea tu novio Francis-Disculpa, tienes algún problema con eso? O acaso huelo a envidia? Andrew-Lo único que tienes tú para envidiar es la chica, de ahí en fuera nada (Discutían) Joey-Qué está pasando aquí? Andrew-Yo no necesito explicar nada, esto es sólo entre mí y el "chico latino" del que no puedo dejar que me toque porque puede tener una enfermedad tóxica y mortal Katherine-(Se tapa la cara) Ay Dios Francis-Racista!! Joey-Porqué están discutiendo?! Francis-Este individuo, y lo digo con clase, está tratando de coquetear con Mi chica Andrew-Yo debería ser su novio y no tú Francis-Oye Romeo, vete calmando, porqué no simplemente aceptas que estás celoso y querías coquetearla sabiendo que está conmigo? Andrew-Claro que no, eso dañaría mi orgullo y integridad (Discutían) Katherine-Spencer le dijiste? Spencer-Claro que no, yo no haría eso Katherine-Entonces debió enterarse solo Andrew-Mira amigo, para que todos estemos felices que te parece si mejor dejamos que ella decida y sabemos que me va a elegir a mí, así que Katherine (Se la lleva del brazo) Katherine-Qué...? Andrew-Este baile ya se puso aburrido, qué te parece si te llevo a mi apartamento y...te hago una pasarela de moda? Katherine-No! (Se suelta) Estás enfermo! (Cuando Katherine se soltó del brazo de Andrew, Francis se acercó y la puso detrás del él antes de que volviera a tomar su brazo y llevársela) Andrew-Esta bien, quería hacerlo con clase pero ya veo que no se puede, irémos al grano, te haré una pasarela con mi lencería Francis y Katherine-Qué??!! Katherinre-No me equivoco, sí estás enfermo Andrew-Enfermo de amor, en mi apartamento también tengo lencería para mujer por si te apetece Katherine-Para de decir esas cosas! Andrew-Qué tiene? Tomalo como un cumplido, puedo asegurarte que además de hermosa eres una salvaje demasiado sexy Katherine-(Se sonroja) Francis-Oye! No tienes argumentos para asegurarle eso, yo como su novio solo sé si es cierto, pero no te voy a decir! Andrew-No necesito que me lo digas (Le lanza una mirada insinuante a Katherine) Pienso investigarlo por mí mismo Francis estaba a punto de contestarle, pero Spencer lo interrumpió para defender a Katherine. Spencer-Oye, no sé y ni me interesa saber quien seas, pero de una vez por todas te digo que dejes de coquetearla, no tienes ni el más mínimo respeto por ella y por su novio, así que lárgate ahora mismo si no quieres que te de una muy fuerte paliza por inútil! Andrew-Qué?! D: ...saben? Al diablo, tiene razón, será mejor que me vaya, tú te lo pierdes Katherine, tú te lo pierdes por elegir a un Carlos Valdes...en lugar de un Grant Gustin (Se va) Francis de nuevo estaba a punto de hablar, pero esta vez fue interrumpido por Joey Joey-(Lo toma de los hombros) Tu hermana te está esperando para cantar su dueto, no querrás perder tu oportunidad, no necesitas preocuparte, ya todo está controlado, como dicen, "El show debe continuar" Francis-(Abre la boca)...Vale (Se va) .......................... Mientras tanto en Ohio Los padres de Michael habían salido, así que fue a la casa de Estefany a verla Michael-Hola (Entra al cuarto) Estefany-Qúe hay? (Sonríe)...no deberías estar en tu casa? Michael-Papá y mamá salieron así que vine aquí para no estar solo...hoy en la escuela escuché algo raro...Nora y Josh estaban hablando cerca de mí y cuando tocaron ese tema de...la lesbianura, Nora le dijo que parara y hablaran de otra cosa Estefany-De verdad crees que sea lesbiana? Michael-Es posible, no lo crees?...está mucho tiempo con Joshua pero no son novios...tal vez Nora sea com tú, ya cada vez hay más mujeres que se hartan de nosotros los hombres y prefieren estar con una mujer Los 2-(Ríen) Michael-Solo para añadir...las dos se verían lindas juntas, creo que soy el único que piensa eso Estefany-De verdad (Ríe)...no sé que pensar Michael-...Tal vez no esta lista aún para salir del closet, no debería forzarse nada Estefany-Tienes razón Michael-...Oye, sabes que se me ocurrió? Tal vez podamos hacer una videollamada con Steve y Kendall (Toma la computadora) Estefany-Sí, y podemos preguntarle a Steve sobre su bicuriosidad Los 2-(Ríen) Michael-últimamente él y Kendall se han vuelto más cercanos, es algo sospechoso porque...se volvieron cercanos desde que Steve confesó su bicuriosidad Estefany-Crees que Kendall también lo sea? Michael-...No lo sé, pero ellos también se verían lindos juntos Los 2-(Ríen) ....................... Mientras tanto Elena-I've been everywhere, man Looking for someone Someone who can please me Love me all night long I've been everywhere, man Looking for you, baby Looking for you, baby Searching for you, baby Francis (Con Elena)-Where have you been? ('Cause I never see you out) Are you hiding from me, yeah? Francis y Elena-Somewhere in the crowd Elena (Francis)-Ooohhhhhhhhh (Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah) Where have you been? All my life, all my li-i-i-i-ife Francis y Elena-Where have you been, all my li-i-i-ife? Where have you been, all my li-i-i-ife? Where have you been, all my li-i-i-ife? Where have you been, all my li-i-i-ife? (Mientras suena la música, Tim llega y ve a sus 2 hijos cantando en ese escenario, orgulloso de que sus hijos sean tan unidos) Francis-I've been everywhere, girl Looking for someone Someone who can please me Love me all night long I've been everywhere, girl Looking for you, baby Looking for you, baby Searching for you, baby Elena (Con Francis)-Where have you been? ('Cause I never see you out) Are you hiding from me, yeah? Francis y Elena (Francis)-Somewhere in the crowd (Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah) Elena-Where have you been? All my life, all my life Francis y Elena-Where have you been, all my li-i-i-ife? Where have you been, all my li-i-i-ife? Where have you been, all my li-i-i-ife? Where have you been, all my li-i-i-ife? (Música) Elena-You can have me all you want anyway, any day Francis-To show me where you are tonight Elena (Francis)-Ooh, yeah, ooh (Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah) Francis-I've been everywhere, girl Looking for someone Elena-Someone who can please me Love me all night long I've been everywhere, man Looking for you, baby Francis-Looking for you, baby Searching for you, baby Tim-(Aplaude) Francis y Elena-Papá!! (Corren a abrazarlo) Tim-Aquí están mis queridos hijos de los que estoy tan orgulloso (Los abraza) Francis-Papá, qué estas haciendo aquí, creí que... Tim-Lo sé, lo sé, pensaba quedarme unos días en Lima para encargarme de que sus madres se llevaran bien y fue más fácil de lo que creía, así que dije "Porqué no darles una visita sorpresa a mis hijos en su baile de bienvenida? Eso los hará felices" y ya veo que es verdad Elena-Pero no queríamos que fuera así, queríamos planear tu llegada Tim-(Los toma de los hombros) No es necesario, con tan solo verlos me alegro de que hayan salido adelante incluso sin mí, algún día en un futuro se darán cuenta que ese es el mayor regalo para un padre de parte de susu hijos Francis y Elena-(Sonríen) Greg-Ejem Silencio... Tim-Vaya, e hicieron unos cuantos amigos, pero díganme lo que quiero saber, quienes son sus respectivas parejas de los que tanto me hablaban? Greg-(Estrecha su mano rápidamente) Con gusto, soy Greg Stevenson, soy el novio de su hija, supongo que ya le ha hablado de mí, es un placer conocerlo Tim-El placer es todo mío...tú debes ser Katherine, no es así? Te ves idéntica que en las fotos que Francisco me mostraba de ti, yo siempre le dije que algún día la suerte se apiadaría de él y le conseguiría una chica como tú, estaba en lo correcto Katherine-Es un gusto conocerlo, la verdad sus hijos nunca paraban de hablar de usted Tim-Lo mismo con ustedes, las veces que me iban a visitar no paraban de hablar de ustedes, lo talentosos que eran y como se han apoyado y unido entr ustedes Greg-Vaya, de verdad no podría creerlo (La música comenzó y todos voltearon al escenario) Tim-Ay, extraño esa música de mis tiempos Joey-Rising up, back on the Street Did my time, took my chances Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet Just a man and his will to survive Skylart-So many times it happens too fast You trade your passion for glory Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past You must fight just to keep them alive Joey-It's the eye of the tiger It's the thrill of the fight Rising up to the challenge of our rival Skylart (Con Joey)-And the last known survivor Stalks his prey in the night And he's watching us all with (the eye) Skylart y Joey-Of the tiger Gregory-Face to face, out in the heat Hanging tough, staying hungry They stack the odds still we take to the Street For the kill with the skill to survive Sheldon (Con Gregory)-It's the eye of the tiger It's the thrill of the fight Rising up to the challenge of our rival And the last known survivor Stalks his prey in the night And he's watching us all with (the eye) Sheldon y Gregory-Of the tiger Skylart-Rising up, straight to the top Had the guts, got the glory Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop Just a man and his will to survive Gregory (Con Sheldon, Joey y Skylart)-It's the eye of the tiger It's the thrill of the fight Rising up to the challenge of our rival And the last known survivor Stalks his prey in the night And he's watching us all with (the eye) Skylart, Joey, Gregory y Sheldon-Of the tiger Joey-The eye of the tiger Skylart-The eye of the tiger Gregory-The eye of the tiger Sheldon-The eye of the tiger Al finalizar los 4 chicos se acercaron con el resto de sus amigos para conocer al padre de Francis y Elena (desde aquí ya hay que llamarlo por su nombre, Tim) Greg-Oh Dios, había olvidado que Gregy estaba aquí Gregory-Señor Ramón, un gusto conocerlo, es algo repentino pero que bueno al fin conocerlo Greg-Ugh, él es nuestro otro hermano, el solterón Todos-(Ríen) Gregory-Greg, por si no lo sabes, te informo que eso no me afecta porque por lo menos duré algo de tiempo con Patty en la preparatoria Greg-Patty, Patty, ya te dije que ella nunca me agradó (Gira sus ojos) Gregory-Como Francis al principio Todos-(Ríen) Sheldon-Claro, ahora que lo recuerdo la única pareja que aprobabas en la preparatoria eran Myron y Nancy o Tracy, no recuerdo Myron-Nancy, su hermana gemela era Tracy, y Nancy fue la que no se resistió a besarme Tim-Si les digo algo, las personas con las que menos esperan terminan siendo tus mejores amigos, o algo más, aún recuerdo esa historia, Francisco recién fue transferido a esa escuela de Lima, me contaba muchas cosas tí (Mira a Katherine) De verdad estaba enamorado de ti, en ese entonces algunos sospechaban que saldrías con ese tal jugador, Jeremy si más no recuerdo Francis-Papá, por favor no sigas, sé lo que vas a decir Tim-Mi hijo estaba tan celoso y triste, y Elena estaba harta de que Greg la siguiera a todas partes (Ríe) Elena-No papá, por favor Taylor-Creo que ya recuerdo esa historia Joey-Sr. Ramón, puede continuar? morimos por saber qué sucedió Francis-Creeme, no quieres saberlo Madison-Claro que sí! Queremos saber que tipo de cosas hacían cuando tenían nuestra edad Tim-Sin que aún me haya enterado yo, Francis y Elena se conocieron en el Club Glee y decidieron unir fuerzas para una buena causa, Elena quería alejar a Greg, y Francis quería disimular su dolor y sus sentimientos, así que los dos fingieron una relación, fingieron ser novios Francis-Ok, ya escucharon suficiente! Taylor-Un clásico, eso es para que todos lo recuerden Madison-De verdad eso no me lo esperaba, y me hace admitir que los dos se verían bien juntos Francis-(Apenado) Por favor, no digas eso Tim-Debieron ver sus reacciones cuando se enteraron que eran hermanos en realidad, saber que tuvieron algo cercano a una relación incestuosa Elena-Papá, después de eso todos nos veían raro en esa escuela Tim-No deberían avergonzarse por eso, aún no lo sabían es una anécdota que vale la pena contar Kitty-(Mira a Francis y Elena) Tiene razón, valdrá la pena contar este tipo de historias a sus hijos para saber en que tipo de cosas casi se metían sus padres Francis-Fue algo finjido! No fue de verdad! Los chicos no paraban de reír, después de unos minutos Francis y Elena rieron con ellos. Tim les siguió contando historias sobre sus hijos a sus amigos, y así se dieron cuenta de que en verdad era una buena persona con buen sentido del humor. (Música) (Durante la canción se muestra a todos los chicos bailando y divirtiéndose en la pista) Madison y Katherine-Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah Oh yeah, you can dance, you can jive, Having the time of your life Ooh, see that girl, watch that scene, Digging the Dancing Queen Madison-Friday night and the lights are low Looking out for a place to go Oh, where they play the right music, Getting in the swing You come to look for a king Katherine-Anybody could be that guy Night is young and the music's high With a bit of rock music, everything is fine You're in the mood for a dance Madison y Katherine-And when you get the chance You are the Dancing Queen, Young and sweet, only seventeen Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine, Oh yeah You can dance, you can jive, Having the time of your life Oh, see that girl, watch that scene, Digging the Dancing Queen Katherine-You're a teaser, you turn 'em on Leave them burning and then you're gone Looking out for another, anyone will do You're in the mood for a dance Madison y Katherine-And when you get the chance You are the Dancing Queen, Young and sweet, only seventeen Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine, Oh yeah Madison (Katherine)-You can dance, (You can dance) You can jive, (You can jive) Having the time of your life (Having the time of your life) Ooh, see that girl, watch that scene, Digging the Dancing Queen (Dancing Queen, Dancing Queen) Digging the Dancing Queen The Dancing Queen, hey Madison y Katherine-Digging the Dancing Queen! Se estaba haciendo tarde así que se tuvieron que ir, Mientras subían las escaleras para que todos entraran a sus apartamentos, Joey estaba dialogándoles la idea de ver una película en su apartamento y aunque al principio se negaban, terminaron aceptando, cuando llegaron al piso donde estaba el apartamento de Joey, se encontraron a Jane y Mason, Elena les presentó a Tim y se quedaron hablando unos minutos, hasta que entraron con los demás. Madison-Bueno "organizador de la noche", qué planeas mostrarnos? Joey-Uno de mis placeres prohibidos, y lo hago más cuando estoy solo, veo películas extranjeras, una vez en L.A. Bill me atrapó viendo "El Laberinto del Fauno" a altas horas de la noche, pero prometió que no se lo diría a nadie Lisa-Espera, así que quieres que veamos una película extranjera? Joey-Sí, no te gustan? Lisa-Bueno, es solo que...nunca ví una, a mi papá no le gustan Joey-Tienes suerte, quieres quedarte? Lisa-...Claro (Sonríe) Joey-Le gustan las películas extranjeras? Tim-Bueno, cuando estaba encerrado en la cárcel tenía un compañero que también le gustaba ver ese tipo de películas, hablaba mucho de una que se llamaba "Los Caifanes" Joey-Esa es de mis favoritas Tim-Pues vamos a verla, mi compañero decía que era una buena película Todos se acomodaron en el sillón y en el suelo, Joey y Lisa se sentaron juntos en el suelo. Lisa-(Susurra) Gracias Joey-De nada...y porqué me agradeces? Lisa-Nunca había visto este tipo de películas pero tú me convenciste de hacerlo...parece que valió la pena Joey solo le sonrió y tomo su mano, Lisa recargó su cabeza en su hombro y así estuvieron en resto de la película hasta que todos se fueron.